Laughter in the Dark
by Denyce
Summary: Transgentics are publicly acknowledged and given their freedom outlined in a treaty until they discover the truth about X5s then declare it open season to hunt them down - alive or dead.


With renewed purpose Max gripped the gun's barrel and yanked her attacker forward, throwing him off center. Then in quick session of moves, she twisted and delivered a blow to his wrist forcing him to drop the gun while she grabbed his jacket. Twisting him with her, she thrust him backward just enough to draw back a fist. She connected with full force against his jaw. It was quickly followed by an upper cut before she shifted her stance and kicked him in his abs. He crumpled to the ground.

Max didn't waste any time and she went down to finish the job. One knee drove hard into his chest, she dug it in, a few ribs snapping as she did. Max reached up, but instead of angling for a chokehold, she wrapped an arm around his neck and twisted hard enough to hear the crunch of bone as it snapped. She paused only long enough to make sure he was dead before she dropped him with a thud.

Scanning the area, Max made sure he was the last of their attackers. Ignoring the fallen bodies around her, she scrambled to her feet and rushed to Alec's side.

There, she stopped without touching him, and gazed at Alec's still form with dread flooding through her. There was no movement, only a pool of blood spreading as it seeped out from under his body.

Without the adrenaline from the fight Max's heart ached and she collapsed at his side. She trembled to see Alec's lifeless body. Gently she picked up Alec's head and cradled it in her lap. Inhaling a ragged breath, tears welled up in her eyes and her vision skewed as Alec's face morphed into Ben's. Although it was nearly a century ago, the memory was sharp and clear as if it had just happened.

Tears trailed down Max's cheek as she gently brushed a lock of hair from Alec's face. Her body shook, racked with pain and sorrow as she recalled how Alec jumped in front of her; acting as a shield taking the rain of bullets that were meant for her. "You shouldn't have done that."

Distraught, Max rocked Alec's body then paused to caress his cheek in wonder. Scenes from earlier that day flashed before her, their playful banter and boastful laughter had left her feeling light and carefree and happier than she had been in years.

Everything Max felt then was so different from the building anxiety she felt prior to her arrival in Seattle. She never thought she'd return to Seattle, at least not after Logan's funeral. Although she had been nervous and hadn't last seen Alec in person in years, yesterday the moment Max's eyes met Alec's, she couldn't stop the sudden sense of relief. The anxiety she felt instantly evaporated, and left only the feeling as if she had just come home.

-

It had been a long fight of nearly a decade after the showdown at Terminal City. In the aftermath all of transgenics under Manticore's rein were declared sentient and given their emancipation; freedom that was protected through a treaty. But the treaty was short lived for all X5's once the government discovered an X5 could regenerate from death, a phenomenon that only an X5 series were capable of. It was specifically seen in those that carried a higher percentage of feline DNA, the original X5s - whereas their counterparts and clones could regenerate, the viability of their cells were less desirable as the regenerative cells weakened with each subsequent rebirth.

It turned out Max had set things into motion when she had killed Ben and had left him behind for Manticore to find.

It was through Ben that led to the discovery Sandmane's secret – the secret that the conclave misconstrued. It was a unique code within their makeup that gave them the ability to regenerate. A scientist, Monroe, took credit for the discovery. He was supposed to do an autopsy then dispose and distribute Ben's body parts - instead he kept Ben and spirited him away from Manticore for his own malevolence use. Later, much to Monroe's surprise, Ben regenerated; from that point Monroe used Ben as a prototype to collect more data on the phenomenon.

It was only after the conclave was destroyed and the treaty was publicly acknowledged that Monroe approached the government with his findings. Shortly afterward it went public that X5s were exempt from the treaty because they were different from any of the other anomalies. The public was informed that the X5s were immortal, and that their DNA carried the cures of the world. They even displayed a video, a montage of clips to demonstrate their claim.

The day the footage aired, Max was shocked to see Ben on the screen in front of her - alive.

Frozen, Max stood there staring in horror, oblivious to the fact that Alec and Logan were also at her side, eyes glued to the screen. A gasp escaped her as she watched helplessly at what came next. One of the Marines that flanked Ben moved behind him and killed her brother the same way she had years ago, by breaking his neck. The soldier at Ben's side helped hold up his lifeless body while a doctor confirmed Ben was indeed dead - again.

Minutes later like everyone else, Max gawked in amazement when Ben's body started to regenerate.

In the next clip contained patients of various ailments that were all healed solely due to the regenerative cells Ben provided. Throughout the video, it exhibited Ben as nothing more than an instrument to be killed and used – again and again. The lecture went on to say each subsequent rejuvenation increases the healing power on an exponential scale. The viability of success of an X5's blood transfusions or skin grafts on humans was even higher after a number of regenerations. They predicted a complete reversal of illness within a patient, including terminal patients in the last stages of a disease.

For full dramatic effect, the end of the video displayed a slideshow, pictures of the cured patients as well as hospitalized children; via voice-over, the government encouraged every citizen to find and report any and all X5s to be captured, to be taken in alive or dead, and that it was their civic duty to do so. They pressed the claim it was for the benefit of all humanity.

Within hours of the video's release Max and every X5 who had seen and heard of the video quickly scattered and hid.

-

Over the next ten years, Max and the remaining X5s that hadn't been captured stayed isolated from the general public and even each other. They lived their lives as nomads; they only came out at night and then took cover during the day.

Max had to take extra care. She was well known by the general public due to her participation in the treaty negotiations. Initially she stayed in Seattle, hiding in the sewers, selfishly to stay close to Logan and her friends. It worked until the day they caught Sam believing she was Max. Sam refused to deny their claim, but Max couldn't allow Sam to face whatever they had in store for her and decided to surface. Once Max made them realize Sam was Max's clone by breaking in and rescuing her, they ran, each going in a different direction to leave Seattle and never looked back.

Thankfully the secret of Logan's identity as Eyes Only was still intact. Once Logan was able to rebuild his equipment, he was able to scramble and stay off the grid as he had done for years. It was only through Logan that Max had any knowledge of where to go or the hot spots where fellow X5s had been captured to avoid.

After Max left Seattle it took Logan almost another ten years, but with Alec's help, he was able to change the playing field by creating a specific computer virus. Its purpose was to destroy all of the information on every existing X5. Once the virus was uploaded it would infiltrate the governments system and spread out to every system around the world. In time the end result would allow any X5 not within the government's grasp a small measure of freedom.

Then, Logan requested she come in to help head a two-fold mission. Their first priority and move was to get inside a government station and then to download an invasive virus program. The worm would attach itself to a background program to slowly corrupt all of their files on any X5.

Their second objective was to rescue Ben, who was being held in the same facility.

Ben had become an unwilling poster boy in order to advertise benefits and cures an X5's DNA created. The few times Ben's appearance would fade from the public spotlight, it was only to put the limelight on another captured X5. Because of this, Alec had a tough time; his face was too recognizable to hide from some random citizen who wanted to cash in. His choices were few and hard: to keep running like Max, or to live as a self imposed prisoner. Alec chose the latter.

It was during their planning for their mission that Max discovered how Alec had stayed hidden and well through that time. Normal had been Alec's benefactor and kept him hidden from the sector police, up until Normal had a heart attack and passed away. At that point, Logan stepped in and hid Alec. Logan then shared the information he had been working on to create a virus and from there a real plan started to hatch.

When things were closer to being finalized Alec stated that he planned to care for Ben. In anticipation of their success, Logan found the perfect house, with Joshua's help. As a liberated transgenic and noted upcoming artist, Joshua, unlike the X5 series, had the freedom to live out in the open. Asha completed the picture by joining Joshua under the guise that they were a couple.

The house was located on the outskirts of the city, surrounded by a couple of acres of land. It was a large Victorian house that included a pond and a barn that had been renovated and converted into an artist's studio. More importantly, it had a large finished basement apartment perfect for Alec and Ben. Max couldn't deny the envious feeling towards Alec; in so many ways he had done what she had always wanted to do- he created a family.

While they were still planning the mission, Max's heart still belonged to Logan, but it was an impossible dream. Any real possibility of them being together was infeasible. The virus she still carried was still the largest barrier; then to drive the point home, the bounty on her head that made it impossible for her to be seen and stay still.

She never discussed it with any of them, but Max was sure both Logan and Alec knew what she had planned. Immediately after Ben's rescue to give Alec and the others a heads start, Max skipped any good-byes and played the target by leading a trail away from her friends.

After the mission Max purposely cut off any contact with Logan, hoping he'd move on with his life, even if she couldn't. It was the last time she saw him alive.

-

Thirty years later, Max felt compelled to return to Seattle when she heard through the rumor mill that Logan was seriously ill. By the time she had arrived, Logan had passed away. At the grave site Max kept her distance and watched from afar.

There were only a few people in attendance and only ones Max knew immediately were Alec and Ben. Like her, they had hardly aged. The other faces in attendance wore the test of time so she barely recognized them as her old friends. But it was them: Asha, Cindy and Joshua. The only others in attendance included one woman and young man, in his teens or early twenties, at her side. By their familiarity Max guessed he was her son. When he turned Max saw his face and realized the young man was Logan's son. It was unmistakable; he was a mirror image of Logan.

Max had expected a stab of jealousy realizing Logan did what she wanted him to do - to move on. Instead she felt only relief and happiness. Exhaling, she finally let go of the guilt she had always carried regarding Logan. Her lips tilted up into a smile, pleased to know Logan had found love again, had had a family, lived a fulfilled life, one she could never give him.

Max watched as the small group huddled together, easily offering comfort to each other but especially to the young man that was Logan's son. Even from where she stood observing Max felt like she was intruding. Then it dawned on her; they were a family.

She yearned to go join and be with them, to see Joshua up close, to tease him on the brilliance of his white mane, to see Cindy and give her a hug, to hear her say Boo one more time.

Max saw movement and watched as Asha move over to Alec and lean up against his side, in an almost too familiar way. Years ago Max had heard Alec and Asha had at some point hooked up and were a on and off again couple. To see them together still after all these years surprised her. Max couldn't help but see Alec as she remembered him when he worked at Jam Pony - a tom cat, someone who never wanted to settle down with one person. But then she had to remind herself there had been Rachel long before she met Alec. Max knew Rachel was someone that Alec not only disobeyed Manticore's orders for, but Max was certain she was his first and only love.

That was something Max discovered years before. Before the treaty was even in talks and they were still fighting for their rights, she and Alec had gone out on numerous recon missions. At the time she had kept her long hair in a secure French braid, until the day she broke her wrist. For more than a month Alec had braided her hair - first out of exasperation, then habit, until it became a silent ritual between them. A ritual she had enjoyed immensely. There was a spark and she started to speculate if there might be something more between them than just friends. Unfortunately, she never found out as she unintentionally broke the spell that's when she discovered Alec had been reminiscing over Rachel each time he had brushed and braided her hair.

Max was left wondering if Rachel had lived if Alec would still be with her, or was their young love intensified and immortalize in his heart because of her death. Not that it mattered now; Asha was there at Alec's side to soothe any heartache he may have had.

Max inhaled and let out a slow shaky breath. As it was with Logan, her time with them was gone; they were connected, a family and after thirty years she was nothing but a stranger, an intruder on their lives. Max turned to leave. It was bittersweet, because Max couldn't deny she was happy they had each other.

-

Throughout the years, Max continued to keep an ear out on any information regarding her friends, whether good or bad. Alone, Max rejoiced when Logan's son, Marcus wed and when he had first and then his second child. However, as time went on Max received news of someone passing away with more frequency then she liked. She never returned to Seattle during their lifetimes but upon hearing of each of their deaths she mourned heavily.

She had come to expect the passing of every one of her friends at some point, but when she heard the rumors of Ben's final death, it took her by surprise. Shortly afterwards it was indirectly confirmed by the government that it was true; the other X5's in government hands eventually didn't regenerate and died a final death. It was then that the government publicly acknowledged that their series was in fact not immortal and their ability to regenerate would end. A year and four days later after Ben's death, Asha passed away with Joshua following only days behind her. They were the last of Max's friends leaving only Alec behind.

-

Within seventy years, the last of the X5's in captivity had died. Outside of Alec, Max could only pray there were a few remaining X5s still alive in hiding. With each passing decade, their existence fell into the realm of rumor that was edging into myth.

Over a century later, whether it was out of nostalgia or loneliness, Max finally decided to return to Seattle. Although everyone she had ever known when she had lived there was dead – except for Alec- she had to return.

Despite losing Asha, Alec continued to live in Seattle.

Alec was now the proud owner of Jam Pony. It operated under the same name, but was now a current updated package delivery system than what Jam Pony had been originally. Like everything else in the country, Seattle had changed with the times. The country prospered and grew under the medical advances her fellow brothers and sisters had provided.

Seeing the sign for Jam Pony, anxiety filled Max. However it didn't curb her want or curiosity to see Alec. It was that want that kept Max moving forward. Although Max knew what to expect upon seeing Alec, he would be like herself and according to the image she saw every morning in the mirror Max hadn't aged.

She entered Jam Pony, and spotted Alec instantly, despite the fact that he was in the shadows with his back to her. Max froze. Nerves got the better of her as the adrenaline pumped through her as her heart went into overdrive.

Alec was talking to a young woman. They stood very close to each other, and realization dawned on her; he was with someone again. An unexpected jolt of jealousy hit her.

Emotions in turmoil, Max was barely conscious that the woman nudged Alec and he turned around to see her. Long moments passed and they just stood there staring at each other. Fear slipped into Max's heart, and she was afraid she had made a mistake. It must have shown on her face because Alec suddenly moved forward. The next moment he had her in an exuberant hug and refused to let her go.

When he finally pulled back, it was just enough to let his eyes devour her face as she looked at his. Surprisingly, there was no anger or accusation everything that Max had feared. Instead the only emotion radiating from Alec was pure joy; his smile was open and wide to show every tooth.

Finally Alec broke the silence; his voice welled with emotion, "Max, I can't believe you're here…"

Max's anxiety was quickly replaced by an onslaught of emotions that she had learned to keep buried over the years. Her guards were gone, and she felt everything at once. Blinking back tears, she offered a quick nod and smiled back, unable to speak.

The woman who had been standing beside Alec interrupted, "Max?"

Alec didn't look her way, but jubilantly answered, "Yup, the one and only original Max."

"Wow! I kind of thought you were a myth the way Gramps and Alec went on about you."

The woman's voice forced Max to focus. She pushed the multitude of emotions back and reminded herself that Alec had built himself a life with someone, that she was the outsider here.

Alec's hand reached down to grip her hand and squeezed, anchoring her to him. Alec turned to the other woman, but his eyes never strayed from Max. "Max, I'd like to introduce you to your namesake, Max."

The confusion she felt must have shown on her face because Alec leaned in, his voice low but loud enough for the other Max to hear him. "Max here is Logan's great-grand-daughter. Logan's son, Marcus, had three children. His oldest was named Max, and they name their first daughter after him. They were both named after you."

Max still didn't understand why they would be named after her, and said so.

"None of us, but especially Logan, ever forgot that you were out there. That you drew their attention away from here, from us – from me."

Max swallowed under the implications and searched Alec's face.

"Logan never stopped loving you not even when he met and fell in love with Kiera." Alec paused briefly before he kept talking. "Kiera knew, he told her the truth that she'd have to share - that you'd always have a place in his heart. Though Kiera wasn't you, she was pretty damn awesome and Logan knew it. He did love her and loved the family they created."

Wordlessly Max nodded. Alec softly brushed away a tear that escaped down her cheek, and added. "You would have liked her a lot."

With more enthusiasm Max bobbed her head, finally putting to rest any last lingering regrets she held regarding Logan.

"Uncle Alec is right – he knows for sure," Logan's great grand-daughter, Max, leaned in and with a hushed whisper added, "since he was there." Then louder, "I have to say the stories don't seem to do you justice. I mean you're really hot." She added softly, "Even for such an old lady."

Startled, Max looked up to see the twinkle of interest in her namesake's eyes.

Alec reprimanded, "Max, knock it off."

Both of them looked at Alec. Alec glanced back and forth between the two of them. "Huh, damn this is going to take some getting used to. Let's go with you being Max," Alec nudged the younger of the two, then stared meaningfully at Max, "And you, you'll always be my Maxie."

Max's eyes narrowed a fraction as memories flooded her. She waited for the flare of irritation that usually followed whenever Alec called her Maxie. Years ago, her annoyance over the name was due the fact that Alec was always a happy-go-lucky guy, unaffected by anything around him. It wasn't true. Joshua and Logan had seen past the polished façade long before she ever did. It wasn't until she saw Alec with Rachel to realize how well he hid his emotions or how blind she was with anything that concerned Alec.

This time hearing the nickname only brought a warmth she hadn't felt in years.

Alec didn't need a verbal confirmation; her face said it all to such a degree that he dipped his head and responded with a wider grin. He wrapped his arm around her waist to guide her. "Good. Now let me show you around the place. We've got a lot of catching up to do." He called out, "Max you're in charge. Take care of anything that comes up while I show Maxie around."

Without waiting for a reply, they walked away from the younger Max.

She protested, "But wait, I wanted to…

Alec didn't pause in his step, and replied. "Breakfast, we'll meet you at Peg's Diner, say 8 o'clock. You can ask your questions then."

Max yelled after them, "That's just great, it's not like she never worked here, or that there's anything to see since you haven't changed anything - ever!"

It turned out Max's was right. Very little had changed over the years, beyond a fresh coat of paint; if she closed her eyes, it was all the same with the bustle of people coming and going. It only lacked Normal's familiar voice as he called out their deliveries, or his annoyance when they didn't get moving fast enough, and his, 'bip bip bip'.

Max stopped to face the cage. She spotted the portrait of Normal hanging on the back wall. She remembered the uptight conservative man who surprised her by the end when he was faced with the truth of who and what she and Alec were. If it was helping Gem deliver her baby or his man-crush on Alec had played a part Max couldn't say, but Normal risked his life and stood at their side before and after the treaty was signed.

Alec quietly stated, "He really was a good guy."

Lost in thought Max nodded and then turn to Alec. "Why?"

"Why what?"

"Why did you stay? I know why you stayed for so long before they died…but afterwards you didn't have to stay and keep facing all the memories."

"There's nowhere I needed to go. Besides the memories, they're all in here" Alec tapped his head, "wherever I go."

The rest of the evening Alec filled Max in on those memories. He brought each story to life, doing his best to make her a part of everything she had missed. Although she shed a few tears, her jaw hurt from smiling so much at Alec's over the top animated antics as he recounted each story. He'd pause whenever she laughed, and it became clear that it was her laughter that Alec enjoyed the most as he retold his stories.

It wasn't until very late when they said their good-nights in order to sleep a few hours before having to meet Max for breakfast as Alec had promised.

In the morning Max felt heady with anticipation of an excitement she hadn't felt in years. When she saw Alec standing there with a glint in his eyes, his smile warm and wide neither of them could stop smiling.

-

It was on the way to the diner that they ran into trouble. A gang robbery gone had gone awry. One of the gang members had worked for Jam Pony and been fired by Alec and decided he wanted his revenge.

-

Now Max waited anxiously for Alec to regenerate and wake.

It was the smallest flutter of movement in Alec's body before Max exhaled her relief. But her head pounded even as she watched him take several breaths. Without conscious thought Max hit him - hard.

Alec exclaimed, "What the hell?"

"That's for getting yourself killed."

"Ow! What a way to give your thanks. Thought it'd be better if I went and not you."

Max's mouth hung open in shock by what he said. She could barely contain her emotions as she cupped Alec's face and that he look at her, a silent plead that he would see how distraught his death made her. The words were bitter and painful, "It would never be better." And she continued to heatedly stare into his eyes revealing emotions she usually hid.

Alec gulped nervously.

A spark of intensity built between them. Max pulled Alec's face closer, her lips brushed his as she whispered out, "Never," then leaned in until she felt his lips. The kiss was light and tender before she realized Alec wasn't responding.

Max pulled back to search Alec's face. He said nothing. Laden with disappointment Max felt the sudden fear that she had projected her own feelings and in the process lost her only friend. Emotionally and physically Max started to backpedal, ready to fall back on a string of sarcastic remarks until she could get the hell of there.

Max shifted ready to stand when Alec abruptly grabbed her wrist and said, "Don't!"

Nervous, she avoided looking at him; instead she prepared herself for his teasing.

"Max…"

She shuddered with renewed pain when he called her Max instead of Maxie. Desperate to fix the situation Max wanted to tease and sound glib so she said, "I'm Maxie remember?" Even to her own ears, though, the words fell flat her voice came out more wistful than she wanted.

Alec kept a firm grasp on her wrist and sat up. "Maxie…" The name sounded like a promised caress, and then Alec tipped up her chin, forcing her to stare into his eyes. Max couldn't name what she saw in Alec's eyes, she only knew there was no teasing humor or any reprimand as he continued to gaze at her intently. Finally Alec spoke, his hand cupped Max's neck, his thumb sweeping up along her jaw. "I never left, so you'd always have a place to come home to… home to me." The last was spoken with a whisper.

Max blinked against the blatant emotion she saw shining from Alec's green eyes - love. It was suddenly too much, and she squeezed her eyes closed as her emotions welled consuming her heart. Her world tilted on its axis as realization hit she was in love with Alec and if she was honest she had been for a long time.

Abruptly Max opened her eyes, relieved to see it wasn't a dream. Her hands had moved to frame Alec's face. Accepting the truth, Max was determined not to lose any more time; she was home.

Feeling giddy, she announced, "Home…" then she leaned in peppering Alec's face with kisses.

Alec laughed, accepting the kisses before his hands stilled her face to kiss her soundly.

A moment later, breathless from the kiss, Alec pulled back licking his lips then casually said, "Let's go _home_," then threw a meaningful glance around them, "before someone comes."

Max's heart swelled. Nodding she stood and helped him stand. Max wrapped an arm around his waist, and kissed his cheek and firmly repeated, "Home."

Fin~


End file.
